Los cuatro grandes: El Retorno de la Oscuridad
by Kisanix
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Pitch resurge, pero no esta solo. Con esta nueva y poderosa amenaza, los guardianes tendrán que buscar la ayuda de los guardianes de la primavera, el otoño, el verano y el invierno, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Basado en el fenómeno de Tumblr "El origen de los valientes enredados dragones". Tiene Jackunzel y Mericcup.
1. Chapter 1

**RobotToxic: **Antes de empezar este fanfic, quiero agradecer mi inspiración para hacerlo, en primer lugar. En Youtube, hay un video llamado:"The Big Four- The Movie" por: acoupleanutcases. Si no fuera por ese vídeo, nunca hubiera sabido del "El origen de los valientes enredados dragones", échenle un ojo si pueden! ^-^

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

Norte estaba muy ocupado con su creación, un nuevo y mejorado tren de hielo. Todavía faltaban algunos meses para Navidad, pero eso no detenía la actividad de su taller, y aunque el tuviera ahora mucho tiempo libre, de nuevo tendría que entregar millones de de juguetes a billones de niños.

Por ahora, todo marchaba teóricamente bien, hasta que _¡Bang!_

La puerta de la oficina del ruso fue abierta secamente, haciendo que su hermoso tren se resbalará de sus manos. "¡_Agh_! Mi tren" Norte se giró para encontrarse a uno de sus trabajadores yetis. "Ah, amigo mío, ¿ahora cual es el problema?" El yeti comenzó a gruñir atropelladamente, y Norte frunció el entrecejo. "¿El globo?"

El globo mantenía el registro de todos los niños en el mundo que siguen creyendo, malo o bueno, malcriado o gentil, todos estaban marcados con pequeñas luces puestas en el país del niño, así que sí algo le sucedía al gran globo, era algo serio.

Así qué el guardián de las maravillas, al ver el globo saco un sonora carcajada, quitándose un peso de sus hombros. "¡Esta bien! No hay nada de malo con el globo. Todo esta en orden. Puede que unas cuantas luces se apaguen, pero eso pasa todos los días. Algunos dejan de creer mientras otros creyentes aparecen." Mientras Norte caminaba de vuelta a su oficina, el yeti miró de nuevo el globo, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa con lo que vió. Rápido, el yeti corrió hacia Norte y comenzó a gruñir de una manera frenética. "Ya te había dicho, no hay nada mal-" La cara del guardián se tornó de espanto cuando se giró. Había una arena negra, reptando alrededor del globo, cubriéndolo.  
Una terrible risa malévola cubrió el aire, haciendo que los yetis elevarán la mirada de su trabajo duro.

Una voz fría y temible cubrió el aire, acompañada de un horrible presentimiento en el guardián. "La oscuridad está surgiendo de nuevo" Esta inquietante frase fue seguida de una sonora carcajada, que retumbó en las grandes paredes del taller. La nube de arena comenzó a concentrarse en un punto fijo y lentamente formó una figura, que dejó sin aliento a todos.

Norte tomó una de sus espadas de guerra y la empuño hacia enfrente. "¡Pitch!" Gritó. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

Pitch río por la respuesta, disfrutando la confusión del ruso. El encarnó una ceja cuando tres figuras más aparecieron junto a Pitch. Una tenía la forma de una mujer adulta;mientras que las demás no eran humanas en absoluto. Una era un oso grande y fuerte, y la última tenía la forma de un dragón gigantesco. La nube de arena se juntó de nuevo, y en cuestión de segundos había desaparecido sin dejar más rastro que un confundido Norte, unos alterados yetis y la ventana abierta de par en par.

Norte negó para sí mismo, preocupado. Dejó sus espadas encargadas a un yeti y caminó hacia el panel de control del polo. (Un teclado lleno de botones y palancas.) Tomó una palanca la giro, pero titubeo un poco antes de hacer lo siguiente. Luego, decidido, la sumió.

Los guardianes no tardarían en venir en camino.

* * *

El último en llegar fue Jack, el siempre llegaba tarde.

Norte estaba a punto de enviar a Bunnymund junto con un par de Yetis a traer al joven guardián, pero justo cuando abrió la boca para sugerirlo, un aire helado azotó la fábrica, haciendo que Bunny se tensará y que Tooth se frotara los brazos. Después, Jack entro ágil mente al lugar y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y luego se apoyó en su cayado de madera. "¿_Que hay_?* "

"Llegas tarde" Gruño Bunnymund hacia el adolescente. Gruño cuando Jack se encogió de hombros (A quien, al parecer, le valía un reverendo comino.), y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de frustración. Acto seguido, se volvió hacia Norte. "¿Cuál es problema compañero?"

"Pitch ha regresado" Dijo el susodicho con voz seria. Los demás guardianes (ya sorprendidos) abrieron mucho los ojos a lo que le siguió a esa frase. "Y... No esta soló." Miró al globo. "Cuando el apareció aquí en mi taller, tres figuras más venían acompañándolo."

"¿Quienes?" Pregunto Tooth, con un deje de miedo en su voz.

Norte se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea, pero por las imágenes que Pitch creó con su arena negra, esto no se ve bien. Esta vez será más difícil vencer a Pitch, ya que ahora tiene ayuda." Un signo de una luna de arena dorada apareció sobre la cabeza de Sandman."No Sandy, no le he preguntado aún." Norte se rascó la barba. "Pero parecen familiares... Como sí ya hubiera tratado con ellos antes."

"¿Como lucían, compañero?" Preguntó Bunnymund. Si iban a descubrir quienes era, debían empezar con lo básico.

"Bueno..."Comenzó Norte, pensativo. " Uno de ellos lucía como una mujer, pero no puede ver muchos detalles considerando que estaba hecha de arena negra. Los otros dos, no puedo creerlo." Las dudas del hombre se centraban más en las últimas dos figuras. "Parecían... _Animales_. Un oso y un dragón gigante, para ser exactos. Cada uno de ellos parecía tener una vibra diferente; Orgullo, determinación y engaño."

Jack se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Eso no tiene ningún sentido" Dijo. "¿Porque Pitch haría una alianza con ellos?"

Sandy miraba absorto en sus pensamientos. Luego, chasqueo los dedos y se volvió hacia Norte. Con arena de sueños comenzó a crear figuras un tanto confusas: Una flor, luego un sol, luego una hoja y por último un copo de nieve.

Tooth contuvo el aliento. "¿Podrían ser...?

"No, no es posible." Norte negó con la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera sabemos donde estarían los demás" Bunnymund concordó. "Ademas, no creo que existan realmente"

"¿Me podrían decir de que rayos están hablando?" Pregunto Jack cruzado de brazos. Lo estaban excluyendo de la conversación, y el odiaba que lo excluyeran de conversaciones.

Norte se giró hacia Jack y comenzó a explicarle. "Les decimos los cuatro grandes. El guardián de la primavera, protector de la creatividad. Guardián del verano, protector del coraje. Guardián del otoño, protector del cambio y..." Miro al peliblanco." El guardián del invierno, protector de la diversión. Se dice que juntos tendrían poder como ningún otro. Pero no es más que un cuento entre los guardianes.

"¡Pero Jack cumple con la descripción del guardián de invierno, protector de la diversión!" Dijo Tooth, y luego añadió. " ¡El_ es_ el guardián de la diversión!

"Eso es cierto, pero no sabemos donde estarían los otros tres." Argumentó Norte.

Los guardianes se mantuvieron callados, cada quien en sus propios pensamientos. En ese momento, un rayo de luna entro por el techo del lugar, dando a entender un el hombre de la luna quería hablar con los guardianes. El único problema es que nadie había notificado eso, a excepción de Sandy.

El hombre dorado comenzó a flotar de un lado a otro, buscando la atención de los demás, pero no surtió efecto. Después, torciendo el gesto, aterrizo cerca de unos duendes comiendo galletas. Tomó a uno en las manos, y comenzó a agitarlo frenéticamente, haciendo que su cascabel sonara atrayendo la mirada de los guardianes, mientras que Sandy señalaba la luna.

"Oh, el hombre de la luna." Musitó Norte

"¿Sandy, _porque no dijiste nada_?" Jack dijo al pasar junto al guardián de los sueños. (Obviamente con un deje de sarcasmo.) El nombrado se dio una palmada en la cara y Jack rió.

Norte se dirigió hacia la luna. "¿Qué tienes que decirnos hoy, viejo amigo?" La luz de la luna toco el piso de madera, parando en la marca de los guardianes que había en el suelo. El pedestal que este contenía se abrió al contacto de la luna.

"¡Claro! MiM sabe la por seguro donde están los otros tres. "Dijo Tooth emocionada. Todos se colocaron alrededor del pedestal.

"Bien, viejo amigo. Muéstranos a los otros tres." Fuera del pedestal una luz azulada comenzó a formar figuras. La primera era una chica, de ojos grandes y cabello anormalmente largo. La luz no dejaba ver más detalles que una flor sobre su cabeza y una torre detrás de ella. Luego, la imagen cambió a otra chica, de un chino y salvaje cabello enmarañado. Arriba de su cabeza aparecía un sol, y tras de ella aparecía algo parecido a _Stone Hedge*_*. Y después, apareció la imagen de un chico que haría a Jack parecer musculoso. Tenía una hoja arriba de su cabeza, y tras el aparecía un casco de estilo vikingo. Por ultimo, aparecía la imagen de alguien que no podía ser más que Jack Frost, con un copo de nieve, y un cayado de madera a su lado. Después, la luz desapareció lentamente, cerrando el pedestal de los guardianes. Norte se giró hacia los guardianes. "Volveré pronto, reuniré a los demás. Prepárense, Los Cuatro Grandes saldrán finalmente de la leyenda."

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Bueno, pues estaba paseando por fanfiction y encontré este fic en ingles, y me gusto. Después de eso, quise traducirlo, pedí permiso y me dejaron. Fin.**

**Nah, no se crean. **

**Desde hace tiempo soy fan de el fandom "The big four", y me puse feliz cuando vi que había un fic (de mas de tres capítulos) de ellos. Comencé a leerlo y realmente me gusto. Luego, pregunte a la autora (RobotToxic) si podía traducirlo a español (sinceramente fue un comentario ocurrente, ni pensaba que me iba a responder) y me dio permiso! Así que aqui esta!**

**Oh, casi me olvido... Salud!**

**Si estornudaste mientras leías este fanfic, entonces salud!**

Aclaraciones:

*La autora original pone "'Sup", que es un modismo de "What's up?" Que quiere decir "¿Qué hay?". Como no hay ningún modismo o abreviación de "¿Qué hay?" Lo traduje tal como es.

**Sonte Hedge = Para los que no saben, Stone Hedge es un lugar muy, muy antiguo donde hay piedras grandes (menhires) formando una especie de construcción. Ya no esta totalmente construido, pero se dice que antes usaban esas piedras para ver las posiciones de las estrellas, ver la hora, ver las fases de la luna, etc. ¿Cómo? Quien sabe. Pero creo que todavía se podrían usar para eso. Hay personas que dicen que Stone Hedge fue construido por Alienigenas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

Norte tenía que admitir que sus yetis eran rápidos. Mandó preparar el trineo, y en menos de diez minutos, ya estaba totalmente preparado para salir. Tomó una de sus esferas, y abrió un portal mágico que lo llevaría a su primera parada: La guardiana de la primavera, protectora de la creatividad. Cuando llego a su destino, lo primero que pudo ver fue una alta torre de piedra frente a el, cubierta ligeramente de musgo, dándole un aspecto de cuento. Lucía justo como la imagen que les había enseñado el hombre de la luna, en el taller de Norte.

Comenzó a mirar el lugar, buscando más detalles, pero súbitamente una nube de arena negra comenzó a formarse en la cima de la torre.

No había más tiempo que perder, la oscuridad ya había llegado.

Rápidamente, condujo su trineo frente a la ventana de la torre y la derribo de un solo golpe (Norte tenía uno que otro kilo demás, pero era muy fuerte), después entro a su interior. Sus renos se alejaron de la puerta, probablemente a buscar algún pasto que comer.

Cuando Norte se dio la vuelta, alcanzo a ver con el filo del ojo algo gris que se aproximaba entre las sombras . Sacó sus espadas y bloqueo el arma de su atacante causando un golpe sordo, cuando metal choco con metal. Alzó las cejas cuando vio que la supuesta arma era un sartén metálico de cocina, que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo a unos centímetros de el. Norte lo tomo un segundo y luego lo deslizó en el suelo de vuelta hacia las sombras. Enfundó sus dos espadas y lentamente subió sus manos. "No estoy aquí para lastimarte" Dijo y su voz hizo eco en la pared de piedra. "Lo único que quiero hacer es hablar"

Sus ojos siguieron en las sombras hasta que la persona dueña del sartén de cocina apareció frente a el. Era una chica, de grandes ojos verdes y cabello rubio, desmesuradamente largo, la mayoría escondido en las sombras. Aparentaba al menos unos dieciocho o diecinueve años.

Traía puesto un vestido morado, con un ligero toque de rosa. El vestido en sí consistía de un top estilo corsé, con hilos rosas cruzándolo, y las puntas de las mangas rayadas con los colores púrpura y rosa, mientras que el resto era de color rosa chillón. Su falda ,en cambio, era morada suave, con unas motas de morado oscuro el pa parte frontal, y un arreglo blanco en la punta de esta.

Ella estaba descalza, y sostenía el sartén fuerte, entre sus manos.

"¿Quien eres?" Pregunto ella "¿Y cómo me encontraste?

"Mi nombre es Norte" Exclamó el ruso. "Necesitamos tu ayuda"

La chica frunció el entrecejo y subió su sartén, un tanto más asustada que amenazante. "¿Necesitamos? ¿Quien más conoce mi ubicación, _Norte_?"

"Te aseguro que soy el único que conoce tu ubicación... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto gentilmente.

Ella titubeo un poco antes de responder. "Rapunzel... Mi nombre es Rapunzel" Comenzó a circular alrededor de Norte, apuntando su sartén hacia el. "Entonces... ¿Qué quieres con mi cabello?"

Norte encarnó una ceja por la pregunta. "¿Qué? No, escucha. Yo-"

"¿Venderlo?" Rapunzel lo interrumpió.

"No. No vengo aquí por tu...cabello." El guardián se había confundido, pero no había tiempo que perder. "Vengo a pedirte ayuda, Rapunzel"

"¡Ha! Pero No... Espera, ¿necesitas mi ayuda? ¿Para qué? " La chica bajo lentamente su sartén hasta ya no tener su posición de ataque. Brincó espantada cuando se escucho un fuerte ruido en el techo. "¿Qué fue eso?

Norte sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo tiempo de explicarte, Rapunzel. Tienes que venir conmigo." Tomo una de sus esferas de su gran abrigo y la agitó.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar sus palabras y dio un paso hacia atrás. "¿ Ir ? No lo creo, mi madre dijo que no puedo abandonar esta torre y-"

"Lo siento, pero tienes que irte antes de que la oscuridad llegue a tu torre." Lanzó su esfera hacia la pared y abrió un portal, al que Rapunzel se le quedo viendo, asustada.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" Exclamó la chica. Y dejó salir un gritito cuando el guardián la empujó hacia el. El portal se cerró después de que ella lo traspasara.

Norte se apuró para llegar a la ventana de la torre, ya allí, posición o dos dedos en sus labio y sopló, dejando escucharse un sonoro silbido. En cuestión de segundos, sus renos aparecieron y el subió hacia su trineo. El exterior estaba casi completamente oscuro. Rápidamente lanzó otro portal frente a el y tiró de las riendas. "¡Yaw!" Los renos volaron hacia el portal dejando tras de ellos a la torre de Rapunzel desapareciendo entre un abismo de oscuridad absoluta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

El portal de Norte lo condujo a una tierra de pastos verdes, donde se suponía tendría que encontrar al guardián del verano. Lo único que podía ver desde el cielo, eran árboles y un círculo de menhires que le recordaron a Stone Henge. Paro sus renos, y esperó.

No paso mucho hasta que oyó ruido tras de el. Al girarse vio un gran y hermoso caballo negro. El caballo paro con un relincho y lanzo a su jinete cerca de los Menhires, justo frente a Norte. Ella era una chica, de cabello pelirrojo totalmente despeinado y enredado lleno de chinos, usando un vestido verde tradicional, al parecer hecho de algodón, con cortes elegantes. En su espalda traía un arco de madera y había un carcaj lleno de flechas alrededor de su cintura. Ella, levantándose como pudo, le lanzó un chillido enfadado a su caballo. "¡Angus!" Su caballo, comenzó a girarse frenéticamente, como dándole a entender que se diera vuelta, así lo hizo.

Un poco asustada, se paró de un salto y se volteó hacia Norte. "¿Quien eres?" Preguntó, con un acento Escocés.

"Soy Norte" Exclamó el. "¿Y tu eres...?

La chica encarno una ceja al escuchar el acento de Norte. Era obvio que ella no había oído el acento ruso. (Es más, probablemente no sabía siquiera de la existencia de ese país) Sacudió la cabeza."Soy Merida" Exclamó. "De el clan DunBroch" Merida le hizo una seña a Angus, y luego condujo a su caballo junto al equipo de renos. "¿Que son esos? Nunca los había visto antes... Y a ti igual, creo."

"Ah, esos son renos. Me ayudan a viajar"

"Ok... ¿Entonces, que haces aquí, Norte?" Merida se puso sería. "Estas en los límites de mi territorio."

"¡Fuiste elegida!" Exclamó Norte levantando ambos brazos.

Merida encarno una ceja de nuevo. "¿Elegida? Sus ojos brillaron. "Espera... ¿Estas aquí para cambiar mi destino? "

Norte no estaba seguro si esa fue una pregunta, o una afirmación. "Ehm... Si, podrías decir eso. Tu tienes que venir conmigo, Merida."

Merida jaló las riendas de su caballo negro. "¿Puedo traer a Angus? ¿Adónde vamos?" Antes de que pudiera formular otra pregunta, un trueno se escucho cerca de ellos, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltarán.

"Oh no..." Norte comenzó a buscar una esfera en su abrigo. "Merida, tenemos que irnos antes de que la oscuridad te tome a ti y a tu caballo junto con toda la tierra.

"¿Os...oscuridad?" La chica frunció el entrecejo. Se escucho un relincho en la distancia, y ella rápidamente tomó una flecha y cargo su arco. "¿Vino alguien más contigo?"

"No, vine solo." El guardián maldijo en ruso al no encontrar una esfera en su abrigo. Distraído en eso, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba detrás de el, hasta que Merida se lo señalo.

"¿¡Qué es eso!?" Dijo apuntando hacia Norte. Cuando se giró, vio una pesadilla viéndolos de entré los árboles. Justo en ese momento, encontró una esfera en el fondo de su bolsillo. "¡Retrocede!"

Merida dejo salir un grito de sorpresa cuando Norte la tomó de la cintura y la monto a Angus. Tiró su esfera de nieve enfrente de ambos y el portal mágico fue abierto.

Angus relincho asustado al verlo y se paró en sus patas traseras. Norte jaló las riendas del caballo y lo metió dentro del portal. Mientras tanto, Merida se agarraba al cuello de Angus intentando salvar su vida.

Cuando el portal se había ido, Norte se giró hacia la pesadilla que había visto en los arbustos, y jadeo cuando vio que ya no era una simple pesadilla. ¡Era todos un tornado de arena negra!

Este comenzó a acercarse a los menhires que había frente a el, tirándolos uno por uno. Norte (un tanto desesperado) sacó su espada y atacó a una pesadilla frente a el. Luego, corrió hacia su trineo atacando otras dos pesadillas en el trayecto.

"¡Hiaw!" El equipo de renos comenzó a avanzar hacia el cielo, mientras Norte abría otro portal y lo pasaban.

Un guardián menos, solo faltaba un guardián más.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Ya voy en el capítulo tres :) **

**Quiero aclararles que en historia, cada mundo está en un punto específico de la película. Merida acaba de salir del castillo, después de la pelea con su mama. (Ya saben, cuando va y encuentra a la bruja obsesionada con los osos. Poco antes de eso.) Soló que la autora la dejo conservar su arco y el vestido verde que usa al principio. Con Rapunzel, acaba de empezar su película. Antes de que Flynn (Bueno, Eugene) suba a su torre, después de la canción que canta la mamá de Rapunzel (La de "sabía es mamá" o como se llame). Jack ya es guardián desde hace algunos... años. Y por último, Hipo acaba de recibir su casco vikingo, cuando llega sus papá de la "última búsqueda antes de las heladas". En el siguiente capítulo verán donde esta el exactamente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

Norte llegó a sus último destino, el guardián del otoño. Dejo salir un suspiro cuando miró el lugar l; no había arena negra... Aún.

Norte gruño cuando se dio cuenta de que el follaje que había debajo de el , cubierto por la hermosa luz de luna era demasiado espeso para que pudiera estacionar su trineo. Luego, divisó una cueva. (Realmente es como una depresión de terreno, pero a quien le importa eso.) Sonriendo por su descubrimiento, condujo a su equipo de renos al lugar. Se podía ver unos pocos árboles rodeando un pequeño lago en el fondo. Luego, se dio cuenta de una cosa importante. ¿Cómo rayos iba a salir de ahí? No iba a encontrar al siguiente guardián en una cueva solitaria... ¿O no?

Mientras Norte trataba de encontrar una piedra o una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que el pudiera salir, sus renos comenzaron a inquietarse y sus cascabeles tintinearon, como si estuvieran brincando alrededor. "¿Qué es lo que pasa...?" Pregunto dándose la vuelta. Trago saliva y se mantuvo quieto al ver lo que estaba al otro lado del lago. Era un dragón.

De color negro azabaches ojos verde tóxico, el dragón comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia sus renos, recordándole a Norte algo parecido a una pantera. ¿Era una de las pesadillas de Pitch? Norte se interpuso entre sus renos y el dragón, desenvainando sus espadas. Las pupilas del dragón se contrajeron en una rendija, y enseño los dientes. Se paró en sus patas traseras y le gruño a Norte ferozmente, haciendo a los renos brincar y huir precipitadamente del dragón. El hombre levantó sus espadas y lanzando un grito de batalla, se lanzó hacia el dragón.

"¡Alto, por favor! ¡Espera! " una voz joven grito detrás de Norte, justo cuando sus espadas iban encaminadas al cuello del dragón, haciéndolo parar y dar la vuelta. Tras el había un chico, con una mata de pelo castaño y ojos verde bosque. En la cima de su cabeza residía un casco vikingo, haciendo juego con su atuendo. El chico corrió frente al guardián y abrió los brazos protectoramente. "¡No lastimes a Chimuelo!"

Norte instantáneamente reconoció al chico y puso rápidamente sus espadas en sus fundas. Amablemente, se apresuró a saludarlo. "¡Ahí estas!, por fin te encuentro."

Ambos (el dragón y el chico) le lanzaron una mirada confundida. "Uh... ¿Nos conocemos...?"

"Nah. Soy Norte. Perdón por casi atacar a tu dragón, se acercó mucho a mis renos." Norte rió, luego regreso la pregunta. "Y quien eres tu, hijo?

"H-Hipo... Hipo Horrendous Haddock tercero.." Exclamó el, un tanto nervioso. " ¿Dijiste que me ... encontraste?"

"¡Si, si te e encontrado! Verás, Hipo, necesitamos tu ayuda... Y por pasadas experiencias con esto, tenemos que irnos antes de que la oscuridad venga y tome toda esta isla." Norte saco una esfera de su bolsillo.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Oscuridad?" Repitió, después recibió un asentimiento por parte de Norte. Dejó salir un estrezado 'Puff' y movió una mano entre su cabello. "Oh, dioses... ¡Te- tengo que regresar a mi aldea! Mi padre -" Su voz se vio interrumpida por un ruido metálico en la distancia.

Norte entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz de la luna desapareció entre las nubes negras. La única luz era ahora la de unos rayos negros que aparecían en el cielo; que luego seguían de un horrible sonido de cuando tronaban. Fuera de estos, salieron reptando unas figuras negras, pesadillas. Norte se giró hacia el muchacho. "¡Sube en tu dragón Hipo!" El castaño no dudo y se subió rápidamente en Chimuelo. Después, fue cuando Norte se dio cuenta de que no había podido ver al dragón hasta que otro trueno estallo, por la falta de luz. Finalmente, Norte se encaminó rápidamente hacia su trineo y abrió otro portal.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos. "¿¡Qué es eso!?

"¡Pasa por el Hipo! " Le urgió Norte. "¡Te veré en el otro lado!"

El muchacho dudo unos segundos, luego asintió. "¡Vamos Chimuelo!"

El dragón soplo un poco, y luego semi-voló hacia el portal frente a el, con Hipo en su espalda. Norte los siguió rápidamente.

La oscuridad ya había consumido un tercer mundo.

* * *

**Cha chan! Otro capítulo! **

**Ya se, han estado cortos (muy cortos). Peeeero para comenzarlos mañana subiré tres mas! En el siguiente se van a reunirse al fin! **

**Prepárate, fanfiction, porque en el siguiente capítulo comenzara la leyenda. *Empieza una música como de inicio de un programa***

**jeje...**

**adios!**


	5. Aviso!

AVISO!

Me iré de viaje una semana. Se supone que iba a traducir hasta el capítulo 9 antes de irme, pero no hay internet en mi casa (estoy ahorita conectada en un restaurante). Y quiero enserio pedirles perdón... ¡Les debo un maratón cuya cinco capítulos! Me pondré al corriente el lunes.

Les suplico que no me odien,

Kisanix


	6. Chapter 5

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

Tres portales mágicos se formaron simultáneamente en la fábrica. Tooth, Bunnymund y Sandy miraron los portales, satisfechos. Jack, en cambio estaba más curioso que nunca.  
De el primer portal salió una chica rubia, casi calle do de cara en el suelo por el impacto. Jack se acercó a ella, pero la chica se levantó rápidamente y lo apunto con su sartén. (¿Sartén?) El alzó las manos y retrocedió por donde vino.  
Segundos después, de el portal de en medio salió un gran caballo negro y blanco, su jinete, una chica de loco cabello pelirrojo, jaló sus riendas para hacerlo parar.  
Yen el último salió un dragón negro azabache, agitando se nerviosamente. Con un chico castaño subido en el. Los guardianes tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que la larga cola del dragon no los golpeara; seguido de el, apareció Norte con sus renos.(quienes fueron llenados junto con el trineo a los establos por los yetis.).

Norte señalo a cada chico mientras decía, "Esta es Rapunzel, Merida DunBroch, y Hipo Horrendus Haddock

North motioned at each teen as he said, "This is Rapunzel, Merida DunBroch, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Merida fue la primera en hablar "¿Que esta pasando, Norte?"

"Espera" Hipo exclamó, preocupado. " ¿Que le paso a mi hogar, mi padre?

Rapunzel comenzó a mover frenéticamente su sartén, apuntando lo a todos los presentes en la sala (incluyendo a Norte). "¿Quienes son estas personas?" Pregunto nerviosa.

"Ay... Pobre niñita" Se burló la pelirroja de ella.

"Dile eso a mi sartén de coci-" ¡Bang! Los guardianes, Mérida y Hipo se encogieron cuando el sartén fue a dar justo en la cabeza de su dueña. Ella gimió un poco y miro a su sartén, como si estuviera sorprendida de que ella se hubiera pegado sola con el.

"Tienen que estar bromeando" Jack miro a cada uno de los chicos, luego se giró hacia Norte, molesto. "¿Niños?"

"Alto, alto Jack... Tienen la misma edad que tu"

"¿Entonces todos tienen 300" Bromeo Jack girando los ojos.

Norte se rasco la cabeza. "Bueno... No exactamente"

"Espera un minuto..." Bunnymund salto alrededor de los tres chicos y los examino detalladamente. "Ellos son-! ¡¿Norte, porque trajiste aquí mortales?!

"¿Mortales?" Repitió Jack "¿Porque el hombre de la luna nos mandaría mortales para derrotar a Pitch y a sus aliados?"

"Perdón, pero... ¿Podrían decir de que están hablando?" Preguntó Hipo

Norte inhalo profundamente. "Hipo...Rapunzel...Merida... Nesecitamos su ayuda. La seguridad de los niños... No, del mundo, esta en sus manos."

"¿Pero en que?" Preguntó Merida, cruzada de brazos.

"Nuestro enemigo, Pitch Black, ha vuelto y esta vez no viene sólo. Unos espíritus a los que llamamos "Los negativos" orgullo, intimidación, engaño y miedo. Para poder detenerlo de conquistar el mundo nesecitamos traer al mundo a la leyenda de Los Cuatro Grandes... El guardián de la primavera, protector de la creatividad. El guardián del otoño, protector del cambio. El guardián del verano, protector del coraje.  
Y el guardián del invierno, protector de la diversión. " Norte señalo a Rapunzel. "Tu eres la guardiana de la primavera " A Hipo " Tu el guardián del otoño. "A Merida" Tu la guardiana del verano" Y apunto con el dedo gordo a Jack. "Y el es Jack Frost, el guardián del invierno. Ustedes son los cuatro"

* * *

**Por fin regrese!**

**Ahora me la pasare subiendo capítulos como loca. Creo que solo podre subir este hoy, pero mañana subo tres mas.**

**Saludos a todos!**

**Feliz hoy!**

**(oh, y un a pregunta. Me recomendarían escribir**** yo**** un fic de the big four en español?)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

El silencio se mantuvo en la atmósfera del taller unos segundos más. Los ahora nombrados 'Cuatro grandes' se miraron entre ellos con sorpresa y confusión. Rapunzel rompió el silenció. "¿Somos los cuatro?"

"¿Pero... Como es posible? "La voz de Merida estaba un poco agitada. "¡Ni siquiera nos conocemos?

"¿Y somos... Mortales? ¿Qué ustedes son dioses o algo por el estilo? "La voz de Hipo estaba igual de agitada que la de Merida.

Norte sacó una sonora carcajada. "¡No! No, nosotros somos guardianes. ¡Protegemos a los niños del mundo! Buenos o malos, groseros o corteses, los protegemos con nuestras vidas. ¡Pero somos inmortales!"

"¿Entonces cómo ayudaremos? No tenemos poderes ni nada. "Pregunto Hipo. Luego, se dio cuenta de que Rapunzel estaba moviéndose incómoda en su lugar. "¿No es cierto?"

Rapunzel rió nerviosamente. "¡Nope!"

Tooth voló, hacia la chica y le dijo gentilmente. "Esta bien, Rapunzel, puedes mostrarnos. No te haremos nada,te lo prometo." Rapunzel miró unos segundos en los ojos de la guardiana, buscando su mentía o no, luego asintió lentamente. Tooth le dedicó una gran sonrisa. "¡Ese es el espíritu!" Luego, voló de nuevo junto con los guardianes.

Rapunzel agarró un mechón de su cabello y cerro los ojos. Inhaló profundamente y comenzó a cantar nerviosamente. "Flor que da fulgor... Con tu brillo fiel. Vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue..." Todos miraban asombrados como de las raíces del cabello de la chica comenzaba a crearse una luz dorada, extendiéndose conforme avanzaba la canción."Quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel, volviendo a lo que fue, a lo que fue..." Rapunzel abrió los ojos y sonrió un poco. "Ese es mi poder, supongo."

"¿Y que es lo que hace, pepita de oro?" Preguntó Jack.

Rapunzel finalmente se armó de valor y profirió una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno... Puede curar todo. Desde una pequeña cortadura de papel hasta una edad avanzada."

"Eso es increíble" Le dijo Hipo a la chica.

"¡Lo se!" Exclamó ella.

"Me pregunto si también tenemos poderes..." Fantaseó Merida en voz alta.

Norte se encogió de hombros. "Toma mucho tiempo por encontrarlo, Merida...O al menos totalmente. Rapunzel parece saber su poder desde hace algún tiempo."

"¿Por cuanto tiempo llevas haciendo eso?" Inquirió Bunnymund.

Rapunzel rió nerviosamente y se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza.  
" Desde que tengo memoria"

Jack silbó de asombro y luego sonrió de lado. "Creo que es tiempo de enseñarles el lugar, chicos, presentarles a un amigo mío."

"¿Adónde iremos?" Preguntó Merida.

"A un lugar al que llamo hogar... Burgess." Tomó a Rapunzel de la cintura y ella hizo un ruido de asombro cuando comenzarón a flotar por encima del piso, "Merida, sube con Hipo, y síganme." Se alejó volando por una de las puertas de la fábrica.

Hipo y Merida se miraron uno al otro. Luego, Hipo montó sobre Chimuelo y esperó a Merida a que se subiera también. El chico le dio unas suaves palmadas en el cuello al dragón. "Bueno, amigo, sigue a Jack" El gran dragón negro se agitó un poco y partió a volar hacia el exterior. Merida soltó un grito mientras volaban y se afferó a Hipo por su vida.

Bunnymund dejó salir un suspiro contenido, haciendo que Sandy formara un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. "Ya era hora de que es lagartija gigante se fuera."

"¿Porqué?" Preguntó Tooth con la cabeza ladeada.

"Me estaba viendo raro"

Norte lo miró. "No lo estaba"

"Si lo estaba"

"No lo estaba"

"_Si lo estaba_"

"¡La Navidad es mejor que la Pascua!"

Bunnymund torció los ojos y un lento gruñido salió de su garganta. 'Estoy rodeado de niños'

* * *

Tengo que decir que ame traducir esta ultima parte.

He wasn't

He was

No, he wasn't

_Yes, he was_

Cristmas is better than Eatser!


	8. Chapter 7

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

Jack aterrizo suavemente en el patio trasero de una casa, con Rapunzel aferrada fuertemente a su cuello. Espero a que lo soltara para poder respirar un poco, pero ella seguia ahi, con los ojos cerrados. "Hum... ¿Rapunzel?" Dijo Jack.

"¿Si?"

"Ya puedes soltarme…" Murmuro el chico casi sin aire.

"¡Oh! Lo siento…" La chica se soltó en menos de un instante, y comenzo a desenredar parte de su cabello habia atado al rededor de Jack, como medio para no caerse.

"En serio debemos solucionar ese problema tuyo" Dijo Jack despues de una carcajada. "No crees ue es un poco larg—?"

"Esta bien." Le cortó Rapunzel

Jack also las manos como defensa y dio medio paso hacia atras. "Solo decia." Miro alrededor "¿Donde estan Hipo y Merida?" Justo cuando acabo su frase, Chimuelo aterrizo junto a ellos. Si el cabello de la pelirroja era despeinado, ahora lucia desastozo, esponjado totalmente al estilo afro. "Veo que los vuelos no se me dan muy bien..."

Hipo se encogió."No estuvo tan mal..."

"Bueno, risitos cuenta otra historia." Rió Jack señalando a Merida con su cayado.

La princesa bajo rápidamente del dragón intentando conservar su dignidad.. Ella torció el gesto y se alacio el vestido.. "Eso fue _muy_ divertido." Dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello, su voz estaba repleta de sarcasmo.

"¿Te asustan las alturas?" Se burlo Jak. Y alzo una ceja al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Rapunzel. "¿Que?"

"¡No!" MeridaMerida le lanzó una mirada asecina "Solo que nunca habia volado antes…"

"Asi que este amigo tuyo... ¿Quien es?" Hiccup asked Jack.

"Lo veras pronto. Jamie deberia llegar a casa en cualquier instante." El albino sonrio cuando vio un camion escolar manejando por la calle. "Ahi viene..."

Hiccup, Merida y Rapunzel le dieron una mirada confundida al vehiculo. "Um…¿Que es esa cosa?" Rapunzel pergunto a Jack, señalando al camion de escuela.

Jack le dio a Merida una mirada. "¿Un camion de escuela...?"

"¿_Camique_ de escuela?" Pregunto Hiccup

"¿Donde estan los caballos?" Observo Merida.

Jack miro a la chica y se rasco la nuca. Tomo un poco de aire y gruño un poco antes de expl,icar, "No nesecita... caballos. Funciona con un motor de gasolina.."

"¿Que es 'gasolina'?" Pregunto Hipo con la ceja levantada.

"¿Y que es un 'motor'?"Dijo Rapunzel, con sus ojos llenos de confusion y curiosidad.

_'Tienen que estar bromeando' _Jack abrio la boca para responder, luego la cerro, y luego la volvio a abrir, "No se como explicarlo…um…un motor es…Dios,¡No se como explicar que es un motor! ¡Un motor es un motor! ¿De que año son ustedes, de la edad Media?" Merida abrio la boca. Jack levanto una mano, parandola. "No respondas eso." Se giro para poder ver al autobus, el cual ya se habia estacionado frente a una casa. Luego, su sonrisa se convirtio en una mueca. "Demonios…"

"¿Que?"

"Esa niña con el…Katelynn, creo que se llama."

Los tres voltiaron a ver a la persona de quien hablaba Jack. "¿Que es lo malo con ella?" Inquirio Hipo.

"Luce bien para mi." Comento Merida.

Jack sacudio la cabeza, "Es... nada." Los demás no se convencieron con su respuesta.

Mientras los dos niños se acercaban,Jamie empezo a sonreir. Katelynn paro frente a el. "¿Por que sonries, Jamie?" Pregunto ella.

"¡Jack!"

Katelynn rodo los ojos jugetonamente. "Jack Frost, huh? Bueno, diviertete con tu amigo imaginaginario en lugar de con el real" Al decir estas palabras, el albino hizo una mueca.

Jamie hizo una mueca. "¡Pero el _es_ real, Kate! Sólo que tu no crees en el, ¡Espor eso que no lo puedes ver!"

"Creeré en el cuando lo vea." Katelynn rió y luego le preguntó a su amigo, "Oye, como tu _ sí _lo ves_, ¿_Podrías decirle que haga que nieve el martes ?" Exclamó, sacando una patineta que tenía guardada en su mochila.

"¿Para perder ese examen de ortografía?"

"Yup." Katelynn sonrió y le dio cariñosamente una palmada en la espalda . "Bueno, ¡nos vemos luego, Jamie! Voy a hacer unas carreras con _Mickey Mouse_." Se subió a su patineta y se propulso hacia adelante. Viendo detrás de ella, se despidió de Jamie con la mano.. "¡Kate fuera, paz!"

Jamie imitó el gesto. "¡Adios!" Espero a que su amiga desapareciera tras de una esquina, y corrió hacia su patio trasero, abriendo la puerta de la cerca de golpe. Dejo su mochila tirada en la nieve y corrio hacia Jack , quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. "¡Jack!"

"Hola, pequeño" Jack, lo abrazo unos instantes y luego revolvio el cabello de Jamie. "Cada vez estas mas grande, ¿eh?"

Jamie rió y se acomodo su cabello. "¿Que te trae por aqui?... ¡Ya te habia extrañado!"

"Yo igual, creeme. Teemos pendiente aún la lucha de bolas de nieve en medio del verano, eh." Jack sonrio."Vine a presentarte a unas personas." El joven guardian señalo a los otros tres chicos, quienes miraban enternecidos la escena que tenían delante.

Jamie miro a Jack, confundido. Luego detras de el, y luego de nuevo a Jack. "¿Donde? Yo no veo a nadie…"

Jack levanto una ceja. Señalo hacia Hipo, pero solo recibio una mirada confundida del niño. Jack mordio su labio."_Que extraño_" pensó

"Uhm.. Jack... Creo que el no nos esta viendo." Comento Hipo.

"¿No nos esta viendo?" Merida repitió. Camino hacia Jmie y paso una mano frente a su cara. No hubo reacción. Luego, jadeó cuando el niño paso a través de ella, como si la princesa pelirroja fuera un fantasma. "¡¿Pero que—?!"

"¡Acaba de atarvesarla!" Rapunzel se habia quedado sin aliento. "¿Porque?"

"No lo entiendo…son mortales…¡El _debería_ verlos!" Jack murmuro.

"¿Ver a quien, Jack? ¿A quieléase estas hablando?" Jamie preguntó.

Jack paso su mano por su cabello y sedujo salir un suspiro. Luego, una idea llego a su mente. "Jamie, párate justo aquí.." Jack señalo con su callado un lugar frente a Chimuelo.. Jamie le dirigió al peliblanco una mirada confundida, pero asintió, luego camino hacia el lugar se dedicó a olisquearlo, pero El Niño no se dio cuenta, al parecer, el dragón era invisible para el, también.. "¿Sabes acerca de dragones, Jamie?"

Jamie asintió. "¡Si!"

"¿te gustaría ver uno en vida real?"

"¡Eso sería increíble!"

Jack sonrió e hizo un gesto para que Hipo se subiera al dragón. Luego, el joven guardián señalo al dragon con una mano y se dirigió a Jamie. "How bout there was one right in front of you?"

"¿Qué?" Los ojos del niño se abrieron súbitamente.. "¡Whoa! ¡Un dragón" Jamie se acercó más a Chimuelo y lo miraba con asombro.

"¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que la única forma de que volara es que un vikingo estuviera sobre el y controlara la cola ?"

"¿Vikingo?" Jamie repitió, Jack asintió. Luego, El Niño comenzó a buscar con los ojos hasta que vio a Hipo subido en el dragón.. "¡Whoa!"

Hipo saludo tímidamente con su mano. "Um…hola."

"Jamie, el es Hipo y su dragon…uh…"

"Chimuelo." El término por Jack. Habría captado la idea de Jack,y le preguntó a Jamie, "¿Jamie, conoces a la Diosa Sol?"

"¿Uh…que?"

"Tu sabes…¿la diosa del sol?" Jamie ladeo la cabeza. Al parecer, el pequeño no conocía a los dioses vikingos. Hipo suspiro y chasueo la lengua. "Solo da la vuelta."

Jamie se sobresalto. "¡Ella no estaba alli cuando pase por ahi!"

"Eso es porque pasaste a traves de mi, tu pequeño demonio. Soy Merida." Merida rio y le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño. "Una ultima pregunta, Jamie. ¿Conoces a la madre naturaleza?"

Jamie asintió, con sus ojos llenos de emoción. "Espera, ¿ella está aquí también?"

Merida sonrió." Compruébalo tu mismo." la pelirroja empujo al niño al frente. Jamie stontió como se estrellaba contra algo, cuanto subió la mirada, su boca se abrió con asombro. "Jamie, ella es Rapunzel."

"¡Hola!" Rapunzel dijo, entusiasta, y saludo con la mano hacia el. Cuando térmoverse saludo, un pequeño camaleón verde salió de entré su cabello, con los ojos entrecerrados (al parecer, había estado durmiendo) y se desperezó con un bostezo. Rapunzel giró la cabeza y sonrió. "¡Ahí etas, Pascal! ¡Pensé que te había dejado en la torre!"

Jack le dio Rapunzel una mirada confundida . "Ha tenido una lagartija—"

"Camaleon." Corrigio ella.

"Camaleon, (perdona,) ¿en tu cabello todo este tiempo?"

Rapunzel se encogio nerviosamente de hombros. "Eso parece."

Jamie rio cuando Pascal brinco a su cabeza y le lamio la cara. "¿Que hacen por aqui, chicos?"

La sonriente cara de Jack se torno seria. "Es sobre Pitch."

Jamie abrio la boca ligeramente, con sus pupilas dilatadas. "¿_Pitch_?" Jack pequeño jugaba con sus manos cuando dijo "Me-mejor vamos adentro." Corrio para abrirles la puerta a los guardianes. "Mi mama no esta en casa aun, fue a recoger a Sophie... ¡Pasen!"

* * *

**Por fin! **

**Capítulo 7!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!**

**En serio, perdón.**

**No había tenido tiempo de terminar con este capítulo. Entre kilos y kilos de tarea, no he podido usar la computadora. Y además, mi hermano tiene que hacer tarea en libros y en computadora, así que el pobre no ha podido quitarse la compu de encima, así que no eh podido usarla.**

**Y bueno, cuando es fin de semana, sinceramente prefiero pasarla con mis padres, ya que a mi papá no lo veo muy seguido.**

**Pero tengo una idea.**

**Tendré un día donde actualizare sin falta. Será jueves. (Si no es jueves, será el viernes, pero haré todos lo posible para que sea el jueves.) **

**También tengo que decir, que la autora no ha acabado el fic, va en el capítulo 18 apenas.**

**Y otra cosa:**

**A Patrick (mi hermano) le pegue la onda de "The Big Four", y también se la pegué a su novia ( que es como mi mejor amiga) Alaia, y entre todos queríamos hacer una historia. (Patt tiene una cuenta de Fanfiction, pero se le olvidó la contraseña y le da flojera recobrarla... Flojo...) Pero, buscando ideas en internet, encontramos una muy buena idea. **

**Les explico. Hay una historia (también en inglés) llamada The Big four, por MelTheAngryVegan , que es una historia conformada de muchos One - Shots, donde las personas pueden elegir el tema del One-Shots, y hacer "Requests", para el autor de que publique uno con un AU en específico...**

**Sinceramente no se cómo explicarlo, pero es algo así como que tu quieres leer... No se... Una historia de The Big four Hogwarts AU, y mandas un review diciéndolo, o un MP. Y la escritora lo hace.**

**También, publica pequeños fragmentos de historias que se le ocurren acerca de ese tema. **

**Pasen por mi perfil, y verán más o menos la explicación de que es. Y den su idea! Yo, Patt y Alaia nos rolaremos en escribir los One-Shots. **

**Y otra cosa. (Rayos, debería haber puesto esto en una nota)**

**Tengo otra historia de ROTG, llamada el quinto elemento. No se sí la han visto. Me quede sin ideas, pero creo que vuelvo a inspirarme, así que la reescribire y publicare el siguiente capítulo. (No se cuándo, así que porfavor no la anden esperando.) **

**Ahora si, Feliz Hoy! Nos vemos el próximo Jueves!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

Jamie dejo salir un largo y sorprendido suspiro después de haber oído la larga explicación de Jack. El dia se había vuelto oscuro, así que tuvieron que mudar su conversación al cuarto de Jamie para no parecer sospechosos . "¿Entonces Pitch esta de vuelta? ¿Con otros?" Jack asintió. "¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Cómo los vamos a combatir? ¿Puedes luchar contra ellos? ¿Todo el mundo va a dejar de creer de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa si dejo de creer—?"

"¡Jamie!" Jack se apresuró a tomar de los hombros al niño.. "Tranquilo. Nunca dejarás de creer en nosotros. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca.Y no te preocupes, pequeño; nosotros nos desharemos del problema"

"¡Pero—! ¿Qué hay acerca de ellos?" Señalo con la mano a Hipo, Rapunzel y Merida, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados viendo la televisión y el Xbox de Jamie como para prestar atención a la conversación. "¿Saben contra que están luchando?"

Jack miró al resto de los cuatro.. "No lo se…" Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.. "Los guardianes y yo pensamos que Pitch estaría fuera otros seiscientos años, recuperando fuerzas como la última vez. Pero creo que con sus aliados nuevos no nesecita recuperar muchas. Y ahora, que sólo han sido tres años desde su caída anterior... No quiero asustarse, ni nada, pero si ellos vencer, habrá una era Oscura moderna."

"¿Pero lo vas a detener, cierto? ¿Cómo la otra vez?"

"Claro, con la ayuda de Hipo, Merida, y Rapunzel." Jack puso las manos en su sudadero mientras continuaba, "Puede que no luzcan muy poderosos, pero son la última esperanza del mundo y de sus habitantes. Y sabes que el MiM no los elegiría sólo por que si."

Jamie sonrió, "¡Sabía que ibas a decir eso!" Luego, su celular sonó, haciendo que Hipo, Merida y Rapunzel lo miraran con curiosidad. La rubia estaba a punto de agarrarlo, pero Jamie fue mas rápido y lo tomó primero.. "¿Hola?"

"¿Porqué Jamie esta hablando con sigo mismo…?" Hipo le preguntó a Jack por la esquina de la boca.

"¿Esta un poco mal de la cabeza?" Añadió Merida.

"Otra vez" Jack suspiró, un poco irritado., "El no esta loco... Esta hablando con otra persona del otro lado del teléfono."

"¿Como?" Preguntó Rapunzel.

Jack gruño., "Miren, no puedo explicar cada una de las cosas—"

"Espera, whoa, Katelynn, ¡Tranquila!" La voz de Jamie interrumpió la queja de Jack. "¿Qué pasa?" Pusó el altavoz en el teléfono.

Y en aparato, ellos escucharon la voz inquieta de Ktelynn , "Y-Yo no se cómo... ¡Explicarlo! Jamie, no vengas a mi casa, ¡¿entendise?! Esta est- esta cosa y—oh no."

"¿Qué?" Jamie pregunto, nervioso, hacia su mejor amiga. "¿Qué pasa, Kate?"

Hubo un sonido parecido a una pequeña explosión, y luego, un sonido del teléfono siendo tirado al suelo. "A-Atrás, ¡No te acerques! N-No te acer—!" Se escuchó un gruñido inhumano, y luego, un gritó de pánico por parte de la niña. "JAMIE! NO VENGAS A MI CASA! REPITIÓ : NO VENGAS A MI CA—!" Luego, la llamada se cortó.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo extra, más o menos para compensar los que no he subido. Lo se, lo se, es un poquito corto... Pero el siguiente es mucho más largó:) Y no por que suba este, significa que no subiré el jueves.**

**Cheken mi nueva historia de The Big Four, dejen una idea y diviértanse!**

**Nos vemos en cinco días. **

**Feliz hoy!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Nada de esto me pertenece. ROTG y HTTD son de Dreamworks, Brave y Tangled son de Disney y la historia y escritura es de RobotToxic, yo solo la traduzco.**

* * *

El prolongado y escalofriante sonido del tono muerto del otro lado de la linea era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitacion. La cara de Jamie se había tornado más blanca que la de un fantasma, y sostenía el celular entre sus mano tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Después de un silencio que pareció eterno, el murmuro: "Te-tengo que ir...…"

"¿Ir?" Dijo Hipo alzando una ceja. "Pero tu amiga te dijo que no fueras."

"Además, a lo que sea que le perteneciera ese rugido, sonaba peligroso." Rapunzel añadió.

Merida camino hacia Jamie y se agachó hasta que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel del pequeño."Jamie, iremos a la casa de tu amiga para ver si esta bien, ¿okay?"

Jamie se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían empezado a salir y se sorbió la nariz, "¿Lo harán?"

Jack titubeo por unos instantes, pero luego dio un corto asentimiento. "Claro que iremos.."

"¿En serió?" Rapunzel pregunto entre dientes. Jack le dedicó una sería mirada. "Digo... ¡Si, enserio!"

"¿Dónde vive ella?" Hipo pregunto.

"Katelynn vive en una casa grande de color blanca, diez calles hacia el norte, en Western Aveniue."

"Uh…"

Jack sonrió e Hipo sacudió la cabeza.. Luego, el albino tomó al más joven por el brazo y lo condujo a la puerta, seguido de Merida y Rapunzell. "Se que casa es. Es casi una mansión. ¿Número 24, cierto?" "Jamie asintió." Regresaremos lo más pronto posible...Jamie, mantenga dentro de la casa y no abras la puerta a nadie. Ten la luz prendida y no dejes ningún hueco oscuro debajo de la cama o en los rincones. Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase, quédate aquí. ¿Entendido?" Jamie asintió. "Lo digo en serio, Jamie. Es demasiado peligroso ir aya afuera."

"Lo se." Jamie le aseguró a Jack asintiendo lentamente. . "Sólo... Tengan cuidado, si chicos"

"¡Lo tendremos!" Rapunzel exclamó. Y luego, los cuatro chicos salieron de la habitación.

O.O

Jack miró furtivamente escondido detrás de la puerta. Buscando donde la mama de Jamie y Sophie pudieran estar, y las encontró en la sala. Sophie estaba coloreando en un libro en el suelo, y su mamá estaba viendo las noticias, ambas viendo hacia el lado opuesto de los cuatro.

Jack hizo una seña con su mano diciendo que todos estaba despejado. Hipo, Merida y Rapunzel lo siguieron hasta la puerta trasera, y no estaban lejos de llegar, hasta que se escucho un fuerte y prolongado chillido que provenía debajo del pie de Hipo. Ladridos le fueron rápidamente seguidos de unos sonidos de garras arañando el piso.

El perro de Jamie, Darma, se despertó por el sonido y comenzó a correr hacia los cuatro adolescentes, gruñendo.

"Esto no es bueno…" Merida dijo en un susurro.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Jack gritó, alarmado. Gesticulando para que apresuraran el paso. Los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta, ya sin importarles guardar silencio. Hipo tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió de un golpe, dejando que los otros salieran de la casa. Rapunzel pasó primero, corrió y comenzó a jalar su largo, largo cabello fuera de la casa. Luego Merida, que brinco sobre el cabello de la chica, tomó dos largos mechones y ayudo con la causa. Jack, como último, voló hacia afuera, y con ayuda del viento logro sacar el resto del cabello dorado fuera de la casa. Hipo cerró con un portazo, y cuando lo hizo, el ruido de algo chocando contra la puerta se hizo presente. Los cuatro le lanzaron una mirada a Rapunzel

"Okey, ahora necesitaremos saber que este cabello tuyo, lingotes de oro." Comento Jack, con su voz llena de sarcasmo.

"Lo se…" Respondio Rapunzel, seria. Jack arqueo una ceja y sacudió la cabeza. Haciendo que ella comenzará a sospechar de que tal vez…estaba bromeando.

Chimuelo hizo un chirrido feliz cuando vio que los cuatro se acercaban a el. Hipo le rasco las orejas mientras se disculpaba con el dragón. "Lamento haberte hecho esperar en la nieve, amigo. " Chimuelo le lamió la cara al chico, aceptando su disculpa. Luego de que Hipo se quitará la baba de su cara, se sentó en la silla y se giró hacia Merida. "¿Vienes?"

La pelirroja lo pensó por un segundo, y luego asintió.. "Sólo... No vayas tan rápido como la otra vez."

Hipo rió nerviosamente, "Si…Admito que fue un poco rápido para una primera vez..."

"¿Primera vez en que? ¿Montar un dragón o volar?" Jack bromeó.

Merida hizo una risa falsa mientras se montaba en Chimuelo, "Ha-ha, muy gracioso, Jack…Me gustaría verte probar esto."

"Puedo volar, así que la verdad es que no lo necesito." Jack sonrió de lado. Merida rodó los ojos juguetonamente. El joven guardián tomó a Rapunzel y se giró hacia Hipo, "Bueno, ¡sigueme!" Luego, despegó con un brincó y un pequeño grito por parte de la rubia. Luego, mientras se elevaba más y más en el cielo, le alcanzó a gritar: "¡No será un viaje muy largo, eso te lo prometo!" Hipo sonrió y posicionó la aleta de su dragón. Chimuelo voló detrás de Jack.

O.O

Aterrizaron fuera de una inmensa casa sola, sin ninguna otra casa alrededor. "Llegamos." Jack caminó hacia la entrada y toco la puerta con su cayado. No hubo respuesta, Jack giró la perilla, y para sorpresa de todos, esta cayo al suelo, totalmente congelada. "Mi error..." Murmuró el y se encogió de hombros. Luego, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. , Merida jaló su arco y posicionó una flecha, lista para atacar, Rapunzel tomó su sartén del mango, nerviosa, Hipo saco un pequeño cuchillo de su cinto, y Jack puso su cayado en posición de ataque. luego, Este asomo la cabeza hacia adentro, y señalo a los demas que lo siguieran dentro de la casa.

"¡No puedo ver nada!" Rapunzel murmuró. Luego, gritó y cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Hipo la ayudo a levantarse "Ten cuidado" Le dijo el, un tanto nervioso.

"Lo siento... Al parecer me resbale con al-"

Jack prendió una lámpara antes de que Rapunzel pudiera terminar su frase, dejando ver la escena en frente de ellos . Los cuatro contuvieron el aliento. La casa estaba completamente destruida. Pedazos de vidrio y madera cubrían el piso, los muebles estaban rasgados en su totalidad. Había grandes rasguños en las paredes, revelando los soportes detrás del tapiz. Pedazos de yeso de el techo estaba por todas partes, y la televisión estaba tirada en el piso, partida a la mitad."¿Katelynn?" Jack llamo en voz baja. Luego, repitió la pregunta en voz más alta, llamamdo a la niña. Luego, dio un paso hacia atrás, y se congelo cuando su pie descalzo aterrizo en una pegajosa y fría sustancia. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror. Luego, dándose cuenta de algo, se giró para ver la parte de atras del vestido de Rapunzell y dijo."Resbalaste con sangre…"

"¡¿Sangre?!" Rapunzel repitió.

Hipo se dio cuenta de que la sangre formaba un camino. Con sus ojos, lo siguió y se dio cuenta de que iba hasta la planta alta.. Hipo corrió hacia las escaleras. "¡Katelynn!" Gritó

"¡Hipo, regresa!" Merida lo siguió.

Jack y Rapunzel hicieron lo mismo. Los cuatro finalmente llegaron al segundo piso.

Hipo tomó una hacha de batalla con la hoja repleta de sangre, que había cerca de una caja de cristal rota. "Parece que dio pela." Dijo el.

"¿Pero, de quien es la sangre?" Merida aporto Merida. "Podría ser de cualquiera."

Jack continuo siguiendo la sangre hasta el dormitorio, mientras que Merida e Hipo se giraban hacia un pudo ver que la puerta estaba tirada en el piso. Siguió la sangre un poco mas, pero alzó una ceja cuando vio que el rastro paraba abruptamente. Rapunzel venía atrás de el, y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que las cortinas estaban rasgadas, dejando la luz de la luna colarse a la habitación. Mientras se giraba, pudo ver un pedazo de tela rota cerca de donde acababa la sangre. Luego, se dio cuenta de una pequeña cosa como con la que Jamie había estado hablando y se la llevó a Jack."El celular de Katelynn." Dijo el. Luego, giró la cabeza para encontrarse que Hipo y Merida ya habían entrado a la habitación.. "¿Alguna señal de Katelynn?"

Merida negó con la cabeza. "Parece que simplemente... Desapareció.."

Hipo captó un movimiento entre las sombras ceca de Jack y Rapunzel. "Uh, ¿chicos...?" Señalo hacia el movimiento. "Tenemos compañía…"

Jack abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero un rugido detrás de el se lo impido. Lentamente se giró, y cuando lo hizo, no pudo hacer más que lanzar un jadeo de terror. Un oso gigante con un ojo ciego.

"¡Mor'du!" Merida gritó. En menos de unos segundos, ya había armado su arco y disparaba contra el animal. Mor'du rugió con furia cuando la flecha se le enterró justo en la nariz.. "¡Jack! ¡Rapunzel! ¡Corran!"

"¡Vas a nesecitar ayuda, pelirroja! "Sonrió Jack, con su cayado el mano, listo para la pelea, pero paró al ver que Rapunzell estaba parada en sus sitio, paralizada del miedo, y el gran oso se acercaba a ella por detrás. "¡Rapunzel!

Jack tomó a Rapunzel del hombro, justo antes de que el oso le volará la cabeza con un zarpazo, y corrió hacia el pasillo. Merida e Hipo se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar, y los siguieron. Corrieron escaleras abajo. Pero luego, cuando el joven vikingo estaba a la mitad de camino, se dio cuanta de que Merida no estaba con ellos."Merida, ¡¿Qué esperas?!" Gritó

Merida grito en respuesta, "Hipo, ¡ve! ¡Ahora los alcanzo!"

Hipo titubeo, pero luego asintió con la cabeza, y finalizo la distancia entre el y la puerta.

Merida se acercó hacia las escaleras mientras Mor'du hacia lo mismo. Tomó otra flecha y recargo su arco.. "¡Retrocede!" Ella gritó. Luego, tomó un suspiro y lanzó la flecha. El oso gruño sonoramente y se puso en sus cuatros traseros. Merida tomó una espada de la destruida caja de armas, y la agitó frente al oso Mor'du retrocedió unos pasos, dándole la oportunidad a la pelirroja de bajar las escaleras, rápida como un rayo. El animal la siguió. Un poco atontada, lanzó otra flecha, pero esta fallo y fue a dar a la dañada mesa de la cocina. Mor'du también lanzó su ataque, levanto su pata y Merida apenas pudo liblarla, aunque se llevó un gran rasguño en la frente. Luego, cuando el oso volvió a abrir la boca, Merida le metió la espada dentro de sus fauces, haciendo que el oso gruñera y rugiera. La princesa pelirroja no perdió tiempo, y salió tan rápido que chocó contra Hipo.

Rapunzel cerró la puerta, y Jack le lanzó hielo, asegurando se de no dejar ningún heco frágil ni que se pudiera romper fácilmente. Los ruidos del gran animal chocando contra la puerta pararon de repente, seguidos de un silencio de muerte.

Hipo fue el primero en hablar. "Eso estuvo cerca..." Su giró hacia Merida, quien estabas entrada en el suelo, cansada y sujetando con sus manos el corte ahora sangrante de su cabeza. "¿Estas bien?" Dijo, acercándose para ayudarla.

Merida asintió, rechazando la ayuda de Hipo con una mano. Luego, miró hacia la puerta y trago saliva. "Mor'du…se...se ha ido..."

Jack miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de la Aurora Boreal que iluminaba el cielo. "Hora de irnos."

"¿Que pasará con Katelynn?" Preguntó Rapunzel

"¿Y Jamie?" Añadió Hipo.

"North nos ha convocado. Tenemos que ir al Polo Norte ahora.." The three teens looked at Jack y asintieron. Hipo y Merida subieron a Chimuelo y se lanzaron hacia el cielo. Jack y Rapunzel rápido se les unieron y encabezaron la marcha. Volaron hacia el Polo Norte.

* * *

**Tarde... Pero aquí sigo.**

**Les dejo aquí el capítulo 9. Disfrútenlo! Este esta mucho más largo! :)**

**ahora, creo que me iré a dormir. (son las 10:30 PM aquí en mi país... Y me tengo qule avanzar a las seis :P)**

**Feliz hoy!**

**Nos vemos el próximo jueves! ^ ^**


End file.
